


The Banshee Chronicles: Book One

by RenegadeRemade



Series: The Banshee Chronicles [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Transformative fanfiction, Updating tags as I go, Work In Progress, serious genderbending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27716788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenegadeRemade/pseuds/RenegadeRemade
Summary: After a terrifying accident that slowly transforms her into a human and ghost hybrid, teenaged Danny Fenton struggles to pick up the pieces as she attempts to keep her newfound powers - and her ghostly appearance - a secret from her ghost-hunting parents. Only one thing is assured; nothing will ever be the same again.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Jazz Fenton, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson, Jack Fenton/Maddie Fenton, Sam Manson & Danny Fenton, Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Series: The Banshee Chronicles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103978
Comments: 14
Kudos: 18





	1. Half-A-Death

Homework? Check. She finished that this morning.

Food? Check. There were too many microwavable meals in the fridge, even if she couldn't cook.

Her sister and parents were attending a psychology lecture roughly four hours away. They had the house all to themselves for today.

Danny had prepared as much as she possibly could; there was nothing left for her to do but sit back and wait for her friends to arrive. Hopefully, neither of them were  _ too  _ late this time; she wanted to make every second count if possible. Tucker was probably more likely to be late than Sam, but Danny wouldn't put it past her to forget something she needed to do and cancel at the last minute. 

A ring of the doorbell was enough to dissolve her doubts as she hurried to answer the door. Who would've had any reason to come here other than Sam or Tucker?

After she unlocked the door, Tucker opened it for himself and stepped inside. "Hello!" Tucker exclaimed, wrapping his arms around his raven-haired friend. "Feels like I haven't seen you in weeks!" 

Danny struggled to bear the weight of an enthusiastic Tucker and close the door at the same time. "We just saw each other  _ yesterday,  _ dude." She managed, patting Tucker on the back. 

"Weeks, days, hours- it's all the same, though. I missed you. Besides, that was in school." Tucker replied, releasing her from his bear hug. He wasn't wrong; they hadn't seen each other outside of school in weeks. 

"Well, I put this night together for a reason." She grinned. 

Truthfully, while the knowledge that she hadn't been spending a lot of time with Tucker didn't escape her, that wasn't the only reason she wanted her friends to come over. There weren't a lot of chances like the one presented by the better part of an entire day home alone. This weekend was a golden opportunity that she refused to miss. Besides, who didn't like a sleepover?

"Don't pat yourself on the back too hard; you might break something." Tucker said, slapping her right in between her shoulder blades for emphasis. "Any idea when Sam's going to get here?" He asked, plopping himself down on the living room couch and making himself comfortable.

"Knowing her, it won't be-"

The doorbell rang.

"That's probably her." Said Danny, leaving the room to answer the door again.

Indeed, Danny’s assumption bore fruit in the guise of Sam Manson standing at her full height and made even taller by her combat boots, which, combined with her natural height advantage, made Sam roughly three and a half inches taller than Danny, who couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Sam was a striking presence, and as such, her violet eyes seemed to pierce directly into Danny’s soul. She could see the mild amusement on Sam’s face as she looked down at her. "Hi." A tiny smirk graced Sam’s lips.

"Shut up." Danny snipped. Nonetheless, she stepped aside and allowed Sam to walk past her.

"Sam! Hey!" Tucker waved from his seated position. "It's been a while; how’ve you been?" 

"It's been good. How about you?" Sam asked kindly, plopping down on the couch with even less grace than Tucker had. 

While Sam and Tucker were talking, Danny grabbed two drinks from the fridge. Orange Crush for Tucker, Dr. Pepper for Sam. Sometimes she still forgot what drink they liked, so she always double and triple checked to make sure.

"So, what've you guys been up to lately? Outside of school, that is. Anything new?" She asked them, placing both sodas on the coffee table.

__ "I've got almost everything I need to build my very own PC," Tucker piped up. It had taken him a full year to gather all the components using his allowance, and that was with Danny's help. Sure, he already had one, but it just wasn't the same as using one that he had built for  _ himself.  _ It was important to him.

"I started reading a new book series," Sam said. There was very little to say about it; Danny and Tucker weren't exactly bookworms.

Times like these were when she was most keenly aware of the fact that both she knew very little about Sam's life outside of school and the time she spent with them, which, to be fair, was usually a decent chunk of her time. Someday, Danny was going to fix that. For now, both she and Tucker would have to wait. She was sure that Sam would open up more eventually.

"My parents built a ghost portal." The words left her lips before she could think to stop them. She tried not to bring up the  _ eccentricities  _ of her parents with other people, even her sister. They were harmless, sure, but that didn't make it any less weird.

"Really? Does it work?" Sam asked curiously.

Danny shook her head. "No, it just sparked a little. Mom told me that it's just a giant hole in the basement." She said, crossing her arms. "Dad was so torn up about it that he hasn't gone back down there in days."

"Wanna go play some Doomed?" Tucker cut in suddenly. "None of us have played that in a while."

The awkward tension in the air was thick, and Sam jumped at the chance to alleviate it. "Yeah! That sounds fun."

"We don't have enough systems to play on." Danny shut them down reluctantly. "Do you guys have any other ideas? I kinda focused on making sure we had stuff like drinks, so I completely forgot about stuff to  _ do." _

__ "..." Tucker went silent for a few seconds, furrowing his eyebrows in deep thought. When he looked up at Danny with a slightly timid look, she knew what Tucker was about to ask. 

Danny opened her mouth to shut Tucker down, then stopped herself. Was it worth it? It wasn't as if she would be sacrificing anything by giving in here. Maybe it would even be kind of fun! 

She glanced at Sam's expression and found it to be unreadable.

Sighing, she looked deep into Tucker's eye. "You want to go down there and look around in the basement?" She refused to call it a lab. All her parents ever made down there only made them look increasingly crazy, primarily because none of it ever did anything.

"Yeah," Tucker said carefully, unsure as to what Danny was about to say.

"Then let's go down there before I change my mind."

* * *

It had been so long since Danny had been in the basement that she had forgotten how it looked. At first glance, it wasn't that strange as a basement. It had a concrete floor, lights overhead, and multiple tables pushed against the walls to avoid clutter. Atop them were heaps and heaps of unfinished devices that were presumably supposed to help them capture or destroy any ghost they came across.

Most of it was stuff that she had never seen before. She made it a point not to ask about ghost hunting, and eventually, Jack and Maddie stopped pushing for her to learn more about their life's work. Things were simpler after that.

The newest of all their ghost hunting contraptions was as clear as day straight across from the door; the Fenton Ghost Portal. 

It was just as she imagined it: a giant semi-circular hole in the wall that was at least seven feet wide and eight feet tall. To the left of the portal, there was a small control panel, presumably to turn it on and shut it off. Dull red lights lined the entrance, flickering erratically. 

The sheer size of it scared her a little, but she wrote that off as nerves. The last time she came down here was years ago, after all. Who wouldn't be nervous when returning to a place they hadn't visited in so long?

"So, is this what you wanted to see?" She asked aloud, turning to face a slightly awestruck Tucker, who nodded. 

"You never told me you lived above something straight out of a comic book." Tucker jokingly accused, gesturing to the numerous weapons littering the tables. "Your parents are two steps away from making Star Wars blasters."

She chuckled, "if anything in here worked, you would be right."

Sam blinked.  _ "None  _ of it? At all?" She asked incredulously. It was unspoken, but Danny knew what she was thinking. Wouldn't they have given up after so long without even the most dubious of results?

"For the most part, no. Some stuff does, like nets, but that's normal. They tried to make a gun that shoots, what did they call it, ectoplasm? Ectoplasm blasts. Ghosts can't get hurt with normal stuff, they said." She pointed to a long silvery tube mounted on the wall with two handles sticking out of the bottom. "So they made a  _ bazooka.  _ It doesn't do anything, but it's a  _ bazooka!" _

__ She let out a small laugh. Her parents were tenacious if nothing else. "I hate to admit it, but there's a level of awesome in that fact, even if it's a glorified prop."

Tucker jabbed a finger at the Ghost Portal. "Your mom said that sparked, right? That's gotta be  _ something. _ " 

Danny nodded. "Yeah, but that's just electricity." She glanced at the failed gateway. "Did they even turn that thing off?"

Despite the horror movie images that came to mind when she looked at it, she walked closer to the portal. Should _she_ try to turn it off? There was no need to waste electricity, _but_ she didn't want her parents to know she came down here again, in case they thought she was getting interested in ghost hunting.. Getting their hopes up like that would've just been _mean._

_ Tap, tap, tap.  _ Sam's boots alerted Danny to her approach. "Maybe it was damaged when your parents tried to use it?" She asked, running her left hand over one of the flickering lights. 

"Maybe." Danny tapped the  _ 'on'  _ button displayed on the control panel, but nothing happened. There wasn't even a flurry of sparks. "Yeah, I think it's broken." She said, stepping away from the portal entirely. 

"It's a shame this thing doesn't actually work," Sam said, thoughtfully looking back at her. "I mean, it's a portal to  _ another dimension.  _ That's awesome."

"Everything in here would be awesome if it all worked," replied Danny, smirking at her. "Besides, I'm glad this one doesn't. Haven't you ever seen any horror movies involving ghosts?"

Sam tipped her head in the absence of a hat. "True."

"So, who wants to go inside?" Tucker asked, rubbing his hands together as he approached.

_ "What?"  _ Danny turned to face him with a raised eyebrow.  _ "No,  _ it could be dangerous!" She protested. 

"The portal's broken, right? Nothing happened when you tried to turn it on. So, it's safe." Tucker argued. "Who wants to take a peek inside? 'Cause if you guys don't, I will."

Knowing that Tucker wouldn't stop unless she did something  _ now,  _ Danny set her jaw and sighed. "Let me make sure it  _ is _ safe first; then you can go in. I won't try to stop you after that." She pleaded softly.

Tucker scoffed and rolled his eyes, but he didn't offer any further arguments. The noirette took that as an agreement and excused herself, rushing to the door and jogging up the stairs. "Just a second!"

_ I don't want to do this.  _ Danny thought. She speed-walked to her bedroom and rummaged through her unorganized closet.  _ But I have no choice.  _ The item that she sought was hidden and buried by design; now, she was just glad that she found it as quickly as she did, stuffed inside an old shoebox. 

Tossing aside the lid, she reached inside and rubberized white fabric met her fingers.

Her face twisted into a grimace.  _ No turning back now, I guess. _

__ She tossed her shirt, jeans, and belt onto her bed for later use, replacing them with a white jumpsuit complete with a mask-hood that had goggles embedded within to protect her eyes. Kicking her sneakers off beside her nightstand, she pulled on the heavy black boots that she had stashed in the corner. Finally came the gloves; which also came from the shoebox. They were the same color as her boots and fit snugly over her sleeves, though she struggled to get them on without rolling her sleeves up.

While she never expected to wear it, she could admit that she didn't entirely hate it. Although it wasn’t comfortable, it wasn’t abrasive either. It was also baggy enough while still form fitting to avoid being too tight or too loose.

Her boots made her steps sound so much heavier than before as she jogged back to the basement, hoping that Tucker hadn’t gotten bored of waiting for her. 

Sam, much to her dismay, noticed Danny’s jumpsuit as she clambered down the stairs. Her lips twitched like she was trying not to smile. Danny glowered at her, and it almost broke her resolve. She covered her mouth with one hand as Tucker snickered.

Yes, Danny looked ridiculous. She did not need the added laughter to inform her of that fact.

"Shut up," she threatened Tucker, "or I'm going to tell your mother about every all-nighter I know you've pulled in the last two months." 

His laughter died abruptly, much to her satisfaction.

Triumphantly, she leveled her glare at Sam. "As for you..." Her words died at her lips. She didn't have anything to use against Sam.

The smug little grin she gave Danny when she realized those facts made her wish that was not the case. Although, Sam at least  _ tried  _ not to laugh, that was worth some brownie points. Should she learn how to make brownies?

“The portal?” Tucker cleared his throat. “You wanted to check out the portal before I did?”

She nodded. “Yeah, let me get that done.” 

Sucking in a deep breath, she began the short walk towards the portal as an odd mixture of trepidation and excitement swirled in her guts.

The first thing she noticed after stepping inside was something that she already knew; it was dark. Outside of the light that came in through the entrance, it was pitch black. The overhead basement lights were a little dim anyway; her parents had a lamp set up on every table to compensate. 

The second thing she noticed was something that she never expected; inside of the portal, her parents constructed the walls and floor with an onyx material that felt rough even through her gloves. Danny’s boots made scraping noises as she looked around.   


The third, final, and most important thing she noticed was that nothing was hurting her, not immediately at least. A small part of her wanted to deem it safe and let Tucker go ahead, but she still thought it would be best for her to stay there in her jumpsuit for a few minutes to make sure.

When she informed Tucker of his decision, he gave Danny a sigh and another eye roll before continuing to examine the various gadgets on the tables. A curious Sam approached Danny once again, propping one elbow against the outer rim and leaning on it. "How does it feel in there?"

"Did you mean the jumpsuit, or the portal?"

"The jumpsuit." Sam clarified.

She shrugged. "It feels fine? I don't know. I don't like it very much, but I don't hate it either."

Sam nodded. "I see. That's good, I guess." She replied awkwardly. Small talk was certainly not her forte; as amusing as he found it to watch her flounder, today, Danny decided to throw Sam a bone.

"What's your take on all of this?" Danny asked her, giving her full attention to Sam’s next response. 

The violet eyed girl’s eyes widened slightly. “What do you mean?” She asked carefully.

This time it was Danny’s turn to roll her eyes. "You know what I mean. I'm the dense one around here, not you. You're the mysterious goth girl; Tucker is the smart but also stupid one, and I'm clueless. Don't ruin the dynamic like this." 

Sam sighed. "If I start talking about this, I'm going to ramble a little. Do you really want that?"

"I have nothing but time." She pointed out. 

Sam twiddled her thumbs. "Okay, well... Honestly? I love this stuff. I love  _ all  _ of this stuff. I've spent at least two hundred hours at the library reading everything I could that talked about it. It's not even specifically ghosts, just occult stuff in general. My parents don't care for it, but they never stopped me, so I learn as much as I can.”   
Danny opened her mouth to reply, but Sam continued unhindered.

"I don't understand most of the stuff your parents make, but it's  _ fascinating  _ to me. I've wanted to go down here ever since you told me about it, but I could tell that it bothered you, so I didn't ask. Seeing someone else put so much time and effort into something involving  _ ghosts  _ of all things is really,  _ really  _ validating."

Sam paused, seemingly to catch her breath, and gave Danny a sheepish look. "Sorry."

She waved it off. "You warned me, and you didn't even ramble that much. You don't do a lot of talking back at home, do you?" She asked curiously. 

Sam stared at her blankly for a moment; before shaking her head. "My parents usually let me do my own thing, so I spend a lot of time alone. Plus, they aren't interested in most of what I do, so we don't even have that to talk about anymore. Most of my conversations are with you and Tucker. Speaking of whom-" She turned to her left to look at something that Danny couldn't see. "I'll be right back."

With that, Sam left Danny alone to strike up a conversation with Tucker.

_ What am I supposed to do with  _ that? Danny wondered, turning her focus inward. What else could she learn about Sam this weekend? 

__ Suddenly, the portal  _ hummed  _ with energy. Small green lights flickered to life all around the interior of the portal. Curiously, she brushed her fingers over one of them before her eyes darted to the entrance. Why wasn’t there any electricity? Wouldn’t it have shocked her immediately if it was active? The portal must’ve been more damaged than she thought, or she made the wrong assumption. If her parents knew she came down here, it couldn’t be that big of a problem. She would have to ask her mother exactly what she meant when she said that the portal  _ ‘sparked.’ _   


“Get out.” Tucker warned her as the portal's hum grew louder. _ “Danny, get out!”  _ He shouted, piquing her curiosity further.   


“Tucker, what’s going on?” She received no response, for some reason.    


Deciding to leave the portal before something really  _ did  _ happen, she started to walk out-

She was too late.


	2. Chapter 2: Half-A-Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the accident, Danny quickly discovers that something is very, very wrong...

Danny's parents made lightsabers.

That was the only explanation he could come up with for the metal cylinder he held in his hands.

It looked almost exactly like Luke Skywalker's lightsaber from  _ A New Hope. _ He would know, seeing as he rewatched the original trilogy at least half a dozen times every year. Tucker had never taken Jack or Maddie for  _ Star Wars  _ fans, but he supposed Danny had to get her closeted astronomy nerdiness from somewhere.

What were they hoping to accomplish by making all of these things?

With a snort and a bit of insight, he put the lightsaber back where he found it and looked around, spotting a large black crate in the corner with the lid already off. On a whim, he walked over and looked inside, finding a dozen or more translucent canisters full of glowing green liquid.

_ Oh my god, it's a giant glow stick. _

_ Why do Danny's parents have a box of giant glow sticks? _

He reached inside and pulled one out, inspecting the bizarre fluid. It was so cold that he wasn't surprised to find condensation on the outside.

_ Those are not glow sticks. So what are they? Where did they get them? _

__ Tucker placed the freezing canister on a nearby table and checked the lid for a label or logo, finding the word MASS in bold white lettering.  _ What kind of company names itself after mass? _

It took him surprisingly little time to find the company website on his phone, and the instant he saw what the company produced, he closed the tab and sighed. Ghost hunting equipment, primarily. The Fentons had fallen for a scam. How much money had they spent on that 'company?' How  _ stupid  _ were they?

Now he understood why Danny didn't like bringing up her parents' work.

_ That still doesn't answer my question, though. What is this stuff? They got it from MASS, so it must be...  _ The epiphany hit him like a truck. "Fuel," he said to himself, "they probably think this is ectoplasm." But that raised another question. Where did the canisters fit?

His eyes scanned the room, looking for something,  _ anything  _ that looked like it might house the ectoplasm containers. Eventually, Tucker's eyes settled on a suspicious box embedded in the wall just a few feet left of the control panel. The lab-he couldn't call it anything else; there must've been  _ some  _ science going on inside of this room-was dim enough for the dark greys and blacks to melt into the wall unless you were looking for it.

He plucked the canister from the table and strode towards the box. 

"What are you doing?"

Tucker nearly jumped out of his skin as he whirled around to see a smug Sam. "Where did you come from?" He gasped, placing one hand over his racing heart. 

Sam smirked. "I was keeping Danny company, then I saw you with a giant glow stick. Where did you get it?"

"It's not a glow stick. I think it's supposed to be ectoplasm." Tucker pointed to the MASS crate. "I found it there."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't believe in ghosts?" She questioned, crossing her arms.

"I don't, the Fentons are being scammed." He replied, turning back to the mysterious box in the wall. His suspicion was correct; the canister slid inside easily, clicking as he twisted it slightly. The portal  _ hummed  _ to life as the control panel flashed green. 

A terrifying revelation struck him; the portal just needed fuel!

He tried frantically to warn Danny, tugging on the emptied ectoplasm canister. "Get out." He told her.  _ "Danny, get out!" _

__ "Tucker, what's going on?" She asked, and his voice locked up. It was too late; he could feel it.  _ I am so sorry. _

__ The portal activated, and Danny  _ wailed. _

* * *

Pain.

It was all over her entire body, from her hair to her toes. Blood-curdling screams of pure agony ripped themselves from her throat until she lost all of the air in her lungs. She could not see, nor could she hear or think about anything else. Everything that was Danielle James Fenton was being torn apart and glued back together over and over again.

Thirty seconds. Thirty seconds that felt like an eternity of excruciating, mind-shredding pain passed. Then, as quickly as the pain started, it was over. It left the tortured girl silently crying in its wake, struggling to remain upright in her jumpsuit, which had blackened to match the rest of her outfit.

Danny's legs trembled, her chest heaved, and her vision faded in and out. Her entire body felt as if it was on fire. "Oh my god." She croaked, reaching up a trembling hand to touch her raw throat. It took everything she had to stumble out of the suddenly dormant portal while Sam and Tucker looked on in shock and horror. Danny leaned against one of her parents' work tables as she struggled to remain upright.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked in a soft, squeaky voice. Danny didn't bother responding just yet. Whatever the portal did to cause her such pain must've left a mark of some kind. For all she knew, she'd suffered third-degree burns from head to toe. 

When she felt a little less like her body was falling apart molecule by molecule, she tugged one of her gloves off to touch her face. Smooth, unmarred skin met her fingertips. "... Am I hurt?" Her voice sounded watery, like she was on the edge of sobbing her eyes out, which wasn't too far from the truth.

Sam shrugged helplessly. "You  _ look  _ okay, but I'm not a doctor. How do you feel?"

"Like someone tossed me into the sun and left me there for ten years." Luckily for Danny, she could feel her legs wobbling less and less by the second. While still undoubtedly intense, the pain  _ was  _ fading. That did nothing to make her worry any less.

For it to cause her such pain, the portal must've done something terrible. What in the world did her parents actually  _ build?  _

Danny wasn't sure that she wanted to know at the moment. "I think I need to lie down." She breathed. Still shaking, her legs carried her towards the door. With every step, her body continued to send her mind screaming messages.  _ Wrong, wrong, wrong. Everything is wrong.  _ She was going to throw up. Or pass out. Or both.

Halfway to the door, she stopped. Danny only had a fraction of a second to pull her hair out of her way before she started retching uncontrollably, vomiting up her lunch. A soft groan of misery left her throat as she dry heaved when there was no more bile to expel. She stepped out of her putrid puddle a moment later and covered her mouth, carefully removing her boots to avoid tracking it all over the house.

“Leave your boots here,” said Tucker, “we’ll clean up the mess.” He gave her a shaky thumbs up. “Go get changed.”

Begrudgingly, she did as he said. Thankfully, her stomach felt significantly better after throwing up.

Once she got into her room, Danny removed her jumpsuit in favor of her usual attire-minus her shoes-and went to the bathroom to toss it into the tub. It needed cleaning. Luckily, she managed to get her hair out of the way before she puked, or she would’ve had to take another shower. It hadn’t even been two hours since her last one.

Looking into the still foggy mirror, she saw…

Nothing.

Now thoroughly bewildered, Danny reached forward to wipe away the moisture from earlier, sure that it was just more clouded than she thought.   
Before her eyes, a handprint- _ her  _ handprint-appeared on the fogged glass. Transfixed and in disbelief, she slowly pulled her hand away, seeing only hints of water where her palm should’ve been. She looked into the mirror again, and still, she saw nothing.

She closed her eyes, but there was no change. She could still see; her vision was unhindered by her eyelids.

Looking down, she saw that the rest of her body was seemingly invisible as well.  _ It can't be real; this doesn't make sense. _ Yet, despite her wishful denial, it was true. Danny had become invisible.

Fear gripped her heart with cold, unforgiving hands. The portal.  _ The portal.  _ What had it done to her? There was no other explanation for her current predicament.  _ Turn back, turn back, turnbackturnbackturnback- _

Almost as if she’d flipped a switch, her vision went dark. Slowly, she opened her eyes and found her reflection staring at her in the mirror as if nothing was wrong. Her reflection, for obvious reasons, looked just as confused and frightened as she did.

“What the fuck?” She asked it. 

Shaking her head, she focused more closely on her reflection now. Her skin was pale before, but now it looked as if she’d never seen the sun. Nothing else of note popped out at her, but she checked twice just to make sure.

After staring at her reflection for nearly two minutes, she left it alone to wash the vomit off of her jumpsuit. It was a gross and mildly arduous job, but necessary as well. Unless she wanted it to contaminate everything in her closet with its foul smell. 

She faintly heard the unmistakable sound of combat boots clomping up the stairs over the running water, and hurriedly scrubbed the last of the bile off of the rubbery black fabric.

Someone knocked on the door. “Hello?” It was Sam’s voice, and she sounded worried. “Are you alright?”

Danny cut the water off. “Yeah, I’m fine.” She grabbed the soaking jumpsuit and opened the door, a slightly forced smile finding its way onto her lips. “I think it was just the initial shock, it doesn’t hurt anymore.” Laundry. She could do a load of laundry and that would not only finish the cleaning process, it would also give her something else to focus on. What else did she have to wash?

Sam looked suspicious. “Are you sure? You look so  _ pale.” _

__ “I noticed.” Danny gestured to the mirror. “I’m not sure why, honestly. Can I come through? I need to do some laundry.” She shook the damp fabric for emphasis. “I don’t want this stinking up my room.”

While that wasn’t enough to reassure the other noirette, it got her to let Danny pass so that she could gather clothes to shove into the washing machine downstairs.   
“So, where’s Tucker?” She asked, lugging a half full hamper down the stairs.

“He’s trying to make sure that the portal isn’t active. We think the portal is actually broken, so we can’t tell if it’s really offline at the moment. If, say, one of your parents walked in at the wrong time…” Sam's grimace spoke volumes.

Danny shuddered at the image, nodding. “Okay. Thanks, I guess.” 

“Thank Tucker, not me.” Sam replied, and Danny could almost  _ hear  _ her shrug. “I think he’s worried.”

"Why wouldn't he be? You both saw what happened in that portal. Let me start some laundry, and I'll go talk to him.”

“Okay.”

A comfortable silence settled between them as Danny went about her laundry business. No moments of invisibility, no pain, and no worries other than dropping socks. Which, of course, she did. 

Then Sam decided to break it by asking if Danny had seen or felt anything strange after the  _ incident  _ as she already dubbed it.

“What do you mean?” Danny feigned ignorance. “Like, the paleness? You mentioned that already.”

Sam shook her head. “No, just… I don’t know, spots in your eyes? More nausea? Built in reverb?”

The formerly invisible girl raised an eyebrow. “Where did  _ reverb  _ come from?”

“Not important. Just…  _ Anything?”  _

Danny fell quiet.

“Something.” Sam gripped Danny’s shoulder. “What happened?”

“Nothing.” Danny shook Sam’s hand off. “Don’t worry, I’m fine.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“You don’t  _ have  _ to believe me.” 

A soft sigh escaped Sam’s lips. “... Fine, I’ll drop it. For now.”

“Can we please forget about the portal? I really,  _ really  _ don’t want to think about it anymore.” Danny met Sam’s violet eyes with her own icy orbs, pleading through them. “I’m okay, I promise.”

From the look in her eyes, Sam wasn’t convinced.

Danny wasn’t either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody! I'm sorry this chapter came out so late. Stuff happened, life hit me like a truck. Lots of new ideas came in during the second chapter, and I had to discard almost everything I had for it. People who read the first chapter in its original form probably wonder why I've turned Danny into a girl... And the answer lies in the ghostly wail! That is a textbook Banshee move, so I changed Danny's gender to fit that.
> 
> Also, the plans for this story as a whole changed a lot. So time needed to be taken to readjust my plans for this chapter, too. Can you believe I originally had this ready a week after publishing the first chapter? Crazy. Anywho, chapter three is coming out on March 15th! Criticism is welcome and encouraged!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I hope you've enjoyed this story so far, and if you did, please leave a review and tell me why. I hope you're looking forward to the next chapter and I wish you a wonderful day, night, or afternoon wherever you are.
> 
> EDIT: As you can see, I've retroactively changed Danny's gender, and that's because I've recently had an idea that I simply could not pass up.


End file.
